Wario vs Black fire(Teen Titans)
Wario VS Black fire is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description Nintendo vs DC which on of theseEvil versons of the hero is superior Interlude Wis: The hero fights tons of villans but they never expect to have an evil verson of them selves that could be physicalyy superior . Boomstick: Like Wario the evil and Fatter lookalike of Mario. Wis: And Bkackfire the evil sisterlookalikee if Starfire Wario Black fire Fight Black fire was sent by the Teen Titans to find Starfire who was gone for days.Blackfire found a place nearly filled with pipes,Turtle men and brown mushrooms who had feet,eyesandd a mouth. She then found Starfire who was impaled.She told the Teen Titans this and Robin told her that they woukd track her signal and to try find the Killer. Robin: The murderur wears a red hat at red shirt ,blue overalls and is fat. But someone was listening to the conversation that man who wour a yellow hat with a purple w,Yellow shirt,purple overals and was fat. This man was Wario and he had the thought of what would happen to Mario if He told them where he was going to. Wario then jumped out of the pipe,Blackfire turned around to see who was there and made eye contact. Wario: Hey I a know who the killer is and I a know where he is a going to! Blackfire: Well how do I know you aren't him in disguise Wario: Well I am Fatter and I have more muscels. Blackfire: Well I could use some training.....TO THE DEATH!!!!! Wario: Youree a on WWWAHHHAAHHAAHH!!!! FIGHT Both lookalikes collided fists, with Blackfire then kicking Wario, who crashed through a pipe. Wario stood back up, and looked for Blackfire. She was flying around the arena, looked at Wario, and charged with a punch, the fist surrounded with black energy. Wario was hit in the gut, and was uppercutted into the sky. "You don't know something, lad.... IMMA WARIO! I ALWAYS WIN!" Blackfire flew upwards to investigate. Losing to a little troll man? That was preposterous. Then Blackfire looked up..... Before being slammed by Wario's butt. Blackfire, though no one was nearby, felt humiliated by that attack. Time for revenge. Wario was hit by a few Blackbolts, and the explosions sent him crashing down to the landscape. Blackfire shot a few more, but Wario..... Ate them? What? Blackfire shot a few more. Om nom nom nom. This.... Was weird. Then, Wario was healed from the attacks wore a dragon hat. He shot a stream of fire at the confused sister of Starfire, who was left with 3rd degree burns from the stream. Blackfire then grabbed Wario from he little legs and feet, and she reached up to 1000 feet in the air.... Then Wario became unnecessarily heavy, and was made of metal. Blackfire was pulled down, and was charged by the shoulder charge multiple times, before being flown into the distance by the horns of a bull, which was on a hat Wario was wearing. "You-a-still wanna go?" "Of course I do!" Blackfire replied as she shot multiple Blackbolts at Wario, who tried eating them, then saw that there were to many to eat. Blackfire watched from above as Wario was caught in the explosion. Blackfire didn't see Wario for a second, then she saw a speed blitz launch out of the explosion. This was Wario, equipped with the Jet Pot, launching himself towards Blackfire, who slammed Wario towards the ground. Blackfire shot a few Blackbolts to juggle Wario, who decided to put on a disguise.... A space disguise! Blackfire let out a small cry as Wario hit Blackfire with a laser. Wario leapt aimed his gun to hit Blackfire once more, and took off the disguise, to perform a corkscrew, which hit Blackfire. When this happened, Wario grabbed Blackfire, and performed a pile-driver, which sent both crashing into the crater that Starfire died in. Both got up, with Wario clearing the smoke.... With some thunder! Blackfire felt the electricity course through her body, as Sparky Wario zapped her. "That was cheating!" "No, it-a-wasn't!" Blackfire shot one Blackbolt, hoping to knock some sense into Wario. Instead, Wario was Arty Wario now, who painted a heart to heal himself, and a box, which crashed onto Blackfire's head. "Heh... That was kinda funny..." "Umm.... A-thanks-OOF!" Blackfire punched Wario in the chin, and kicked Wario in the gut. Wario put on a Captain disguise, who shot a torpedo.... Which fell to the ground. *BOOM!* Both were hit by the explosion and knocked to the ground. Blackfire was liking this. "Looks like that didn't work." "Captain-a-Obvious." Wario then wore a lab coat, and wielded an extendable Boxing Glove, which hit Blackfire in the gut and cough some blood which left her open for a punch in the face. "You wanna see my full potential?" "Bring it-a-on!" Blakfire was now outlined by a black energy, and her eyes shot out a beam which knocked Wario down, his butt facing Blackfire. Blackfire held both of her hands beside her, and was enveloped in a black energy. Wario's ass was glowing with a greenish-yellow energy, and two explosions happened at the same time. One was a Blackbolt explosion, one was a Nuclear Fart. Both opponents were sent in a direction, Wario sent upwards, Blackfire was dragged around the ground, and was shot upwards, and sent down quickly. Blackfire looked up. "Lets try that again!" Blackfire did another Blackbolt explosion, which hit Wario, full force. Wario was sent really far back and hit the ground. A silhouette of Wario was left where Wario crashed. Blackfire flew over.... "Do you give up-" Wario ate a clove of garlic. "-what was that?" Wario got up, wearing a pink jumpsuit, with a purple cape and mask. Blackfire then began laughing at wario but Wario grabbed Blackfire by the arm, and started flying in the air, punching her on the way up. Black fire felt a much more pain than before and tried to beak free but Wario felt stronger. Wario let out a less powerful, but still nuclear, fart, which sent Blackfire crashing down. Wario flew down, caught Blackfire in his mouth but then Blackfire punched Wario and he didn,t even flinch and started chomping onto Blackfire, before throwing her back in the air. Wario flew back up, got on his bike, and crashed into Blackfire. As soon as they landed, Blackfire under the wheel of the bike, Wario spun the wheels in place, leaving multiple tire-track-marks on Blackfire, and it launched her into the crater where Star died. Wario jumped down and checked her pulse. Nothing. Wariothen saw mario jump into a pipe.He was hoping that it wouldn't come to this, but then HE decided to avenge this "Stafire" person. K.O! Wario jumps into a pipe and gets away, ready to finish Mario but end up losing to Mario Results This is a very close one,Blackfire maybe slightly stronger than wario but she is a lot quicker and alsosmarter than wario.Why did wario win? well wario won throw 4 advantages 1Durability. Why Blackfire maybe a lot quicker.wario is a lot more durable.Blackfire can,t dis out as much punishment as Wario because of the lack of fears and he was able to dis out any of Blackfires attacks . 2being Unpredictable Imagine if you were fighting Wario and you didn"t know anything about him.You wouldnt expect him to use an farting,Mouth,Diguises,Wario man,and have an infinite amount of bike as a weapon. 3Wario has more combat experience 4 Wario man if you thought the other 3 wasn't enought than Wario man granted Wario victory .It did because once Wario man came into play Wario nearly outclassed Blackfire. Wario went from weaker to stronger,while blackfire was still faster but that was slightly and Wario had an easyer time hitting.Wario man can fly which ment one Blackfires advantege was takened away even though Wario can counter it even without Wario man.Warios attacks were more powerful than before.Even if Wario man is on a time limit Wario still won. The winner is Wario Trivia Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Wario Category:'Nintendo vs Warner Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Abandoned What-If? Death Battles Category:Candidates for Adoption Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years